hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scariest Fairy Tale
Pre-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Introduction Fear And Awe Goal: Explore the Halls of Samhain. Rewards Soul Hunt Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the Diary. Stage 1 Martha determined that the fiery symbols on the citizens' hands were created with ancient magic. We need to examine the Halls of Samhain and find out what connects it with the ancient Spirits, as well as why the ghostly Riders returned to the City. This will help us learn how to save the Detective, Isabelle and the Conductor from the horrifying mark of the Wild Hunt. Goal: Find out the purpose of the Halls of Samhain. Symbol of Memory Goal: Find the Box of Memories. Rewards: Interlude Connection of Opposites Goal: Find the Lanterns of Two Worlds. Rewards: Sweetness of Friendship Goal: Find the Offerings of the Spirits. Rewards: Sign of Anger Goal: Find the Message of the Wild Hunt. Rewards: Reason for the Turmoil Goal: Find the Planchette. Rewards: Interlude Answers Goal: Learn how to save the citizens. Assemble the 'Halls of Life and Death' collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The Halls of Samhain keeps memories of the peaceful existence between mortals and the Spirits, as well as the Book of Terror. In it, we found a way to free the citizens of the Wild Hunt's influence - by proving to the ghost riders that the true spirit of Halloween still reigns in the City. To do this, we need to tell the four Spirits of the Wild Hunt some truly scary stories that occurred in the City. The name of the first Spirit is Death. Is there a story worthy of the attention of this Spirit? Goal: Tell a story to the Spirit of Death. Unlucky Find Goal: Find the Mirror Decoration. Rewards: Frightening Phenomenon Goal: Find the Mystical Mirror. Rewards: Hidden Threat Goal: Find the Mirror Shawl. Rewards: Danger Behind the Glass Goal: Find the Broken Hammer. Rewards: Unexpected Outcome Goal: Find the Bracelet of Friendship. Rewards: Ghost Story Goal: Appease the Spirit of Death. Assemble the "Mirror Mystery" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Valerie's story about the soul of a murdered girl imprisoned in a mirror was favorable received by the Spirit of Death and has been recorded in the Book of Terror. Now you need to convince three more Spirits that the City honors the traditions of Halloween. The Spirit of Fear expects to hear a bone-chilling story. Will one of the citizens be able to impress him? Goal: Tell a story to the Spirit of Fear. Dangerous Prize Goal: Find the Treasure Map. Rewards: Precious Heart Goal: Find the Mysterious Statue. Rewards: Breaking the Heart Goal: Find the Claw Knife. Rewards: Footsteps in the Dark Goal: Find the Living Hand. Rewards: Power to Forgive Goal: Find the Precious Heart. Rewards: Interlude Mummy Story Goal: Appease the Spirit of Fear. Assemble the "Mystery of Countless Treasures" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 Cardsharp's horrific story convinced the Spirit of Fear that the true essence of Halloween had been preserved in the City of Shadows. It was written in the Book of Terror, and now the next page is open for a story that will impress the Spirit of Transformations. But what dark and terrible story will he like? Goal: Tell a story to the Spirit of Transformations. Sad Beginning Goal: Find the Mourning Bow. Rewards: Sudden Disappearance Goal: Find the Unusual Coffin. Rewards: Night Hobby Goal: Find the Night Daturas. Rewards: Self-Portrait with Secret Goal: Find the Self-Portrait. Rewards: Mark of Distinction Goal: Find the Royal Vampire Badge. Rewards: Interlude Vampire Story Goal: Appease the Spirit of Transformations. Assemble the "Mystery of a Disappearance" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Inspector's story about a vampire was to the liking of the Spirit of Transformations. He admitted that the true essence of Halloween has been preserved in the City. There are already three of the four stories recorded in the Book of Terror. But will we amaze the fourth Spirit of the Wild Hunt? His name is not in the Book of Terror, so we need to guess who is he... Goal: Tell a story for the unknown Spirit. Literate Predator Goal: Find the Sinister Invitation. Rewards: Forewarned and Forearmed Goal: Find the Wolf Blades. Rewards: Cute Amulet Goal: Find the Werewolf Amulet Rewards: Face of the Enemy Goal: Find the Wolf Hood. Rewards: Halloween Amusement Goal: Find the Joyful Darts. Rewards: Interlude Werewolf Story Goal: Appease the last Spirit. "Assemble the Mystical Werewolf Case" collection. Rewards: Conclusion After hearing our scary stories, the Wild Hunt admitted that the dwellers of the City of Shadows understand the essence of Halloween and honor its traditions, which means that the new Queen of the Night Salem can handle her duties. The ghost riders let the citizens go and the creepy mark disappeared from their hands. From now on, mortals and the Spirits will live n peace again. However, two vampires from the Wild Hunt's entourage will remain as observers in the City. Will they become a new threat to the inhabitants? Interlude Post-Case Interlude Finishing Touch Goal: Create the Eye of the Keeper. Assemble the "Keeper of the Halls of Samhain" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases